


Day 2 - Hot Chocolate

by Decibelle



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decibelle/pseuds/Decibelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's not quite as vanilla as everybody seems to think, but there are some traditions worth keeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2 - Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> This fic uses UK spelling

Steve wasn’t quite as vanilla as a lot of people seemed to think. He might have always been a polite guy who tried his best to be decent, but he was adaptable. When he’d changed from the skinny guy he’d always been to an Adonis in minutes it had only taken him a few days to get used to his new strengths. He’d taken to army life easily and when he’d suddenly woken up in the next century he may have had his struggles but within a few months he had grasped almost all that the new technology had to offer. He often carried his tablet with him, and he didn’t have any problems with his phone. So he wasn’t stupid, people seemed to have grasped that, and yet he still had to roll his eyes whenever someone nearby quickly diverted their conversation away from sex, drugs, or even drinking. 

The only person who didn’t try to shield him from it was Tony, who had been thrilled to discover that while he could still make the soldier blush on words alone, it was a lot harder than just saying a bad word or flirting with him. Steve had explained once, through grit teeth, that he was aware that there was more to sex that reproduction and he was speaking from experience. It had been hard to keep Tony away after that. Steve didn’t mind.

For all that he tried to prove he wasn’t the innocent people suspected, there were some things that he refused to let go of even if it didn’t help his case. For example, when there was snow on the ground outside and a warm fire (or fire simulation, as was the case in the penthouse) by his feet, it was the perfect time for hot chocolate. 

“Oh you’ve even got whipped cream on top, could you be any more quaint?” Tony laughed as he entered the room, pushing his damp hair back from his face. With Steve around so much he’d got into the habit of showering regularly even without a public appearance scheduled. 

“Leave it, Tony. Come on, there’s one for you too,” Steve said, gesturing to a mug on the coffee table. He licked the cream moustache from his top lip and stretched his feet out in front of him. He had decided to sit right by the fire, tablet on his lap as he skimmed pages of The Hobbit, one book he had always liked, even in digital form. He didn’t turn his eyes to Tony, but he didn’t have to, as within a few moments the man was on the floor beside him, peering at his drink like it might have been poisoned.

“You’ll like it. There’s even a special ingredient,” Steve teased, not looking up but he could see out of the corner of his eye that Tony was still hesitant, like he thought he’d catch holiday cheer.

“Don’t tell me it’s love,” he groaned, taking a sip, only to have his eyes widen and a smirk cross his features. “You dog, it IS love!” 

Steve looked up from his page and chuckled, shaking his head at Tony. “If love is what you call butterscotch schnapps.”

“Oh it is, Steve. It is.”


End file.
